My Junsui Tenshi
by BlackEwe
Summary: My 2nd fanfic maybe ill make it long depending on the reviews. Riku was sent to monitor Namine to see if she tries to escape or not. Will love bloom between a Organization Pawn & A Talented Nobody? RikuXNamine Read and Review PLEASE! I suck at Summaries
1. Encounter

My Second Fanfiction!!

Maybe I'll make it longer I'll see how many reviews I get I could continue it. This Time It's a KH2 Fanfic Ooooo. A RikuXNamine I've loved this pairing for a long time.

Disclaimer: Will You Two Do The Honors?

Namine: Twilight-chan does not own KH2

Riku: If she did she would put me and Nami together…Hn

Me: Thanks You Guys You're the Best!(I know I'm weird talking to fictional characters oh well)

"talking"

"_Namine's thoughts"_

'_**Riku's Thoughts'**_

Action!!

-

A girl in white was sitting in her white room. Of course as always she was drawing. This time she was drawing the sunset she stood there alone until she heard a noise.

"I guess _he_ sent someone to check up on me I wonder who?" She said. While drawing.

Someone knocked on the door. "You can come in" she said.

A person in a black hood came in to monitor her. She just looked up and said nothing. She continued drawing.

"Who are you?" was all she asked but never taking her eyes off her sketch book.

"Well DiZ sent me to monitor you-"he was cut off by the girl.

"No I know that but mean what's your name?" this time she stopped and looked at him with a sincere smile on her face.

"My name is Riku" he didn't believe she could bring harm to him so he told her his name.

"Well Hello Riku my name is Namine" was all she said and she stopped drawing and started coloring. "You could pull a seat if you want" still not taking her eyes off the book.

After a few minutes of silence she finished her masterpiece.

"There I'm done!" said Namine. She got up and hung her picture on the wall Riku stared at the picture with surprise written all over his face. Of course she couldn't see it because it was covered with a hood.

"Do you mind me asking if you could take your hood off?" she asked him.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Well I haven't asked anyone this but can I draw you?" she asked but she looked worried he might say no.

"Fine…" once he said that he took off his hood. She blushed deeply when she saw his face. She immediately put her head down to hide her blush but it didn't go unnoticed by Riku.

He smirked at how she blushed as red as a tomato. "You can draw me now." He said but the smirk still on his face.

"_He is so handsome how can I draw him now when I can't even look at his face?"_ She got all the courage she had and began drawing him.

She drew his hair, looked at him, then drew his head, looked at him and so on…

But then she saw she hadn't drawn his eyes she was still frightened to look at his face without blushing. She finally looked at his face and began drawing it. She had a faint blush and he still noticed it.

'_**She looks kinda cute when she blushes…wait what am I thinking?' **_He then tried to peek at his picture and saw how well drawn it was.

"I'm done with drawing you now I need to color you" was all she said she took her color pencils again and began coloring.

Riku stood up and walked over to her. He stood right behind her looking at how she was coloring him. She felt his warm breath on her neck making the hair on her neck stand up. She took a deep breath and continued coloring. _"I don't get where all these emotions are coming from" _After a few minutes of awkwardness she finished the drawing except for his eyes.

"Can I see your eyes again?" she asked.

"Um…sure." He then sat back down across the table and looked at her. She couldn't help but blush but this time her bangs covered her face. She began mixing colors until she finally made a aquamarine color. Satisfied with the color she said "I'm done"

He walked over to her and saw how the picture looked excellent. He was amazed how she even colored his eyes the right color.

"Wow this looks great" was all he said then looked at her.

"Um…thanks" then she blushed.

"I forgot I have to leave soon its already night" he said and he was walking out.

"Oh ok…" she had all the courage and she asked him…"Can you come back tomorrow?"

"…Sure" was all he said and than continued walking out until she spoke again.

"Goodbye Riku see you tomorrow." She said with a sincere smile.

"Bye Namine" and he saw her smile and he smiled back. _'__**Great…I have to come back again but I want to come and see her, yet I don't know what to talk about' **_He left and closed the door.

"_I have never met someone so handsome and with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and he even agreed to see me again…but where are all these emotions coming from?" _She sighed but was fuzzy inside yet doesn't know why because she never felt affection for anyone. _"I'm a nobody I shouldn't be feeling anything yet I don't know this feeling…of excitement? Joy?"_

And with that she began drawing again.

-

How'd ya like it was it good? Was it horrible? Thanks PoupouFruit for the correction!

Should I continue? I'm going to post a poll on here and on my profile review pretty please I beg you don't just read and think oh she doesn't know I read this….well I wont know but please insert puppy dog eyes Review and in your review put if you want me to continue or not Arigato! **–xXTwilight-KunoichiXx**


	2. Notice From THE Author LoL

Hey People This Is My 2nd Chapter but I don't Think People Are Even **Reading** My Fanfic…Oh Well I Might Just Not Pay attention To It If I get More Reviews I'll Update Until Then Ill Come up with the next Chapter(At Least 5 Reviews Or At Least Alerts/Favorites)

Ja Ne!

- xXTwilight-KunoichiXx


	3. Authoress Note, Again

Another Author(Authoress) note…Sorry

I am discontinuing this story until I get reviews of continuing it.

Sorry for the other readers but eh I will continue it if I get more reviews other than that then no or you could vote in my poll

(Too lazy to write my full Penname)

-Sincerely xXTwily-KunoXx


	4. Twilight Town Date

I am continuing it but...I need your patience!

1- School will keep me busy so updates are not so rapid.

2-I failed Chem. Lab therefore I failed Chem. My stuck up sarcastic lab teacher explained because I was absent too much...It was only 2 days! My Chem. Teacher (Nicer one) said I was doing excellent but had to fail me because of lab. Therefore causing me to work harder -_-

3-My mom is too overprotective that she does not want to see me on fan fiction (She doesn't know I have an account or that I go on here!)

Therefore continuation of the story!

xXTwily-KunoXx – Riku or Namine would you like to do the honors?

Riku – Too boring Nah...

Namine – Please Riku 3

Riku – (Hearts in eyes) Okay whatever you say! Disclaimer: Twily-sama does not own us if she did she would make me and Namine love each other.

xXTwily-KunoXx - Thank you, Now let the show begin!

'_Thoughts'_

Talking

**(Me)**

* * *

*The Next day*

Namine took a shower, clothe herself, and brushed her teeth. She was combing her hair until she heard a noise. '_Hm? What was that?' _The door creaked and someone's head popped out.

"I didn't mean to scare you it's just me Riku", he said

"Oh I thought it was..."

"One of the organization zombies?" he said while finishing her sentence.

"Well I wasn't going to say zombies", she laughed out.

"You have to admit that is how they act." He said as he made an impression of a zombie.

She giggled,"There you go are you still scared?"

"No, not anymore"

Then there was that horrible awkward silence.

"So...mind if I sit?" he said

"Sure" He sat down right across from her. "So...How old are you? She asked.

"Fifteen and you?" he said.

"Well I'm really not sure but they told me I was fourteen."

"Oh..."'_Great now what do I say to her?'_

"So what is your favorite color?" she asked

"Yellow you?" **(Yes I make Riku's favorite color yellow and?!)**

"Well I don't have a favorite color because I like all the colors. It's probably because I use every color every time I draw."

"Oh...well would you like to go somewhere?"

"Um..." '_I don't want to leave who knows what might happen outside, but then if I say no he might not like me and think I'm mean.' _"...sure!"

"Let's go!" He ran toward her, grabbed her wrist and ran out of the mansion. What he didn't notice was the blush on her cheeks.

They arrived at Twilight Town until Riku noticed he had the cloak on and understood why people stared at him.

"Oh wait...be right back!" He went behind some buildings and took off the hooded cloak then threw it in a black vortex he summoned. He came out in wearing his yellow, black and white vest that he zipped up but you could still see part of his stomach. **(*Drools*) **He has one white fingerless glove that stops right below his wrist on his left hand, some navy blue baggy jeans and yellow and black sneakers. **(Sorry bad at describing clothes but the picture is on my profile!)**

Namine blushed as he came out and just ducked her head.

"Namine is something wrong?"

"Um...no it's nothing let's just go to where you were taking me"

They walked in silence and she still hadn't turned to him, until she saw he was taking her to the top of a huge building.

'_This is so high up!' _"Riku let's go back down"

"Aww but we are almost there" He saw the expression on her face. "You're afraid of heights aren't you?" he teased.

"No I'm not!" she blushed.

"Fine then come to the top with me"

"Uh...Okay..."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna drop you" He grabbed her wrist tightly while they were coming up until they were at the top of the building.

"There you see it wasn't so bad c'mon sit" he said as he patted the spot next to him. While she was walking she tripped and he caught her.

"Whoa easy there" Then she sat down.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" she said

"I know" he said.

Namine then turned to look at him and their eyes met. She broke the gaze and looked at the floor. "It's getting late maybe we should head back to the mansion" Before she could get up Riku grabbed her arm and pulled her close, then their lips were about to meet until...

"Hey lookie here at this fine young couple!" said a red haired guy.

"Axel, get out of here!" said Riku

"Aw c'mon present me to your girlfriend!" said Axel

Namine blushed but then realized her had the same hooded cloak as Riku and realized that he was from the Organization.

"Now I thought your job was to check up on her not to date her" he said

"Grr I'll make you pay" Riku summoned his Soul Eater and was charging at Axel. Axel dodged the attack easily and summoned his red and silver chakrams. Namine couldn't stand seeing them fight that she screamed, "Stop it!" She then started crying.

Axel and Riku both turned to her

"Aw I didn't want to make you feel bad you see me and Riku was just playing we're buddies ya see!" He hugged Riku. Riku just glared then looked back at Namine. "Please don't cry Namine." He shrugged of Axel and ran toward her. "C'mon lets just go to the mansion"

He took her to the mansion with Axel following behind. "Here you go I have to go See ya Namine!" With that he took off.

"Bye Riku..." she said too late. _'This is why I didn't want to go I had a bad feeling about this'_

* * *

"You do know if I tell _him_ he might get mad" said Axel

"Shut up Axel!" said Riku

"It's alright let's just make it our little secret"

"What do you want in change for it?"

"Nothing...can't I just be nice for once?"

"No you and nice can be in the same sentence" With that they walked into a black vortex.

* * *

Did ya love it? Hate it? It's been a while since I have written anything =/ Flames are appreciated like Hayley once sang, "So let the flames begin..." Anyways please review!!!! Review and I'll give you a cookie! And if you want a brownie Figure out The song, band and album of the lyric I just sang lol.

-Sincerely. xXTwilight-KunoichiXx aka. xXTwily-KunoXx


End file.
